Merry Derekus
by UchihaGirl58
Summary: Casey recieves a strange present from Derek but it's only part one. His plan takes her all around their hometown and finally to New York, what are they doing there?


I started this forever ago, right after the Derekus episode and didn't finish it until recently. I really don't know, but I thought this was something sweet, you may find out where Derek got all the money to do this later if I get the notion to write a sequel. I really don't know what the parents are thinking either so I only wrote Casey's dad in out of necessity and mention George and Nora but they're oblivious so no one really cares what they think. I hope you like it, maybe if I get enough reviews I'll feel obligated to write a sequel and something will come to me. Oh well, anything helpful is welcome but please be nice.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Life with Derek.

* * *

Casey lay on her bed staring up at the celing thinking of nothing imparticular, aunt Madge had left that day and she was so happy to have her room back. Casey heard someone knocking at her door, "Come in." she called thinking it was her mom or Lizzie. She was shocked when Derek walked into her room holding a little red box. "You knock?" she said shocked. Derek scowled at her and sighed.

"Only today." He said sitting on the edge of her bed and handing her the box. "Merry Derekus." He said smiling.

"What is it" Casey asked nervously.

"Just open it." He said. Casey began to delicately untie the green bow and then removed the paper carefully trying not rip it, she could tell Derek was getting impatient. Finally after the paper was off she opened up the little white box and saw a piece of paper sitting inside. She opened the paper and saw, in Dereks handwriting, 'Sorry.'

"I don't get it what do you mean 'Sorry'?" she asked confused.

"Just a general appology for everything mean I've done to you all year." He said quickly.

"Wow, Derek," Casey said touched and a little bit suprised, "This is actually really thoughtful."

"Yeah, well this is only part one of your Derekus present." He said walking to the door. "Don't make any plans for New Years!" He called from the hall. Casey sat there confused and a little worried, sure the appology was nice but that didn't mean he was going to be nice.

The next week was annoyingly boring for Casey, there was nothing to do other then answer calls asking if she wanted to go to this party or that party. She had called Emily the day after Derek had given her the present and the two had spent an entire day trying to figure out what it might be, they came up with nothing. Casey woke up today was New Years Eve, and just like Derek had asked her she hadn't made any plans other than her back up plan if this was a trick, but only Emily knew about that. She sat up in bed and saw Marti run by her door, "She's up!" she screamed. Casey looked after the strange, but adorable, little girl confusedly. After a few moments Casey heard two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs, it sounded like what ever they were carying was heavy. A second later Edwin entered carrying a tray of all her favorite breakfast foods Lizzie followed close behind carrying a dozen roses and some bags, Edwin set the tray on Casey's lap a Lizzie threw down the bags and handed Casey the roses.

"What's all this?" she asked confusedly.

"A very unmerry continuation of Derekus." Edwin said glumly, "Well atleast for us, this is all form Derek- Lizzie was bribed I'm being tortured!" He said quickly leaving the room. Casey sat there confused.

"Liz, what's going on?" she asked her little sister.

"Derek set it up, yeah I know unbelieveable, but true." she said seeing Casey's obvious disbelief, "He said it was the begining of part two of your Derekus present, I don't really get it but he asked me to tell you to wear those," she pointed to the bags, "don't worry Emily helped pick them out." she added quickly. Casey sat there wondering how long Emily had been in on Derek's plan, whatever that was. Casey finished the suprisingly delicious breakfast in bed and looked at the clothes. One outfit was a cute pair of khakis with a light blue sweater, the other was a very beautiful blue evening gown. Casey gazed at both outfits in suprise, this was getting stranger by the second. She put on the first outfit which had been labled 'wear first' and walked downstairs after putting on some make up and fixing her hair. Derek was sitting in his chair staring impatiently at the television.

"I'm confused." Casey admitted when she spotted him.

"Then that means everything is going as planned." Derek smirked standing, he was dressed just as nicely as Casey was and looked like he really did have some sort of big plan. "Get your coat on we're out." He said grabbing his leather jacket and helping her into her coat an unusually strange gesture. He even held the door for her as they walked out and helped her into the car.

"Okay Derek," Casey sighed, "I'm ready for the punch line."

"No punch line today Case." He laughed. He drove downtown and parked outside of the preforming arts theater and opened Casey's door after getting out. He led her up to the building where the Nutcracker was playing and Casey couldn't believe he had actually gotten tickets, she had called a few days ago but apparently the last show had been booked for a private event. Derek walked right past everyone without showing any tickets and led her into the theater which was totally empty.

"Where is everyone?" Casey asked as they sat down in one of the best seats.

"I booked the whole theater." Derek said, "Thought you already knew." He had been one of the people who heard her scream when she had finished arguing with the theater manager.

"You booked the whole theater for _us_?" Casey looked at him shocked, "Derek where did you get the money to do that?" He just smiled and shook his head as the lights dimmed. Casey sat there enthralled by the ballet and wondered why she wasn't hearing Derek snore. She looked over and at him and his eyes were on her, it looked like he blushed a little as he turned away but she couldn't be sure in the dark theater. When the play ended Casey couldn't quit talking about how wonderful it was and was suprised when Derek actually listened without telling her to shut-up or looking completely bored. "Derek that was the best thank you so much." She said happily.

"Don't get to excited just yet!" He laughed, "That was only part A of part 2" He explained and Casey looked at him confused. "Nevermind," He drove around the block and stopped in front of a fancy bistro.

"What are we doing here?" Casey asked.

"Eating." Derek said and Casey smacked him playfully.

"Smartass."

"Better than being a dumbass." They both laughed and Casey realized she was having a good time with Derek. They ate a shockingly calm luch Derek listening as Casey continued to talk about the ballet with the occasional question about what he was doing. Derek didn't answer any of those questions but Casey was having fun so it didn't matter right now.

"So what's next?" Casey asked as they got back in the car.

"First we have to run by the house but the next part is a suprise." Derek said, "Nice try." So he had guessed her plan to make him slip. They got back home and Casey didn't even get a chance to get out, Lizzie and Edwin were already running towards them with three suitcases. They put them in the trunk and waved as Derek drove off again.

"Alright now I'm even more confused." Casey said nervously when they arrived at the airport. Derek just grabbed their luggage and motioned for her to follow him. They walked through security which was a nightmare and made it to the terminal just as the plane was boarding. "New York?" Casey almost screamed. "Derek we can't go to New York, Mom and George-"

"Already know." He said showing the woman their tickets. They got on the plane, first class Casey was shocked to find out.

"Okay you have to tell me what's going on Derek!" Casey hissed but he wasn't paying any attention instead he took a pair of headphones and shoved them on her head forcing her to listen to music, which wasn't bad. They arrived at the New York airport around six and Casey shouted when she saw her dad there to pick them up.

"Hey Derek, thanks for bringing Casey." Dennis said hugging her.

"No problem, just have her _there_ before midnight." Derek laughed along with her father and Casey felt like she would blow up from curiosity. Derek walked away and Casey stared confusedly after him.

"Where are you going?" She asked but he only waved back. "Dad what's going on?"  
"I've been sworn to secrecy," Her father said, "But in short Derek's giving us sometime together." He led her to his car and they drove off. They spent the rest of the day taking in all the sights and sounds of New York, Dennis took her to another ballet and then out to dinner and finally around eleven forty-five he drove towards Time Square and parked nearly a block away. "We're going to have to walk the rest of the way." He explained. They walked and stopped at the Ritz-Caralton hotel where her dad said good-bye for the night as she walked inside.

"Casey McDonald?" The man asked at the front desk asked.

"Yes." She said unsure. The man handed her a note and pulled something off a rack behind him. Casey opened it and found it was the blue evening gown Derek had gotten her. The note said to put it on and so Casey went into the bathroom to change, she found there was a pair of shoes in the bottom of the bag, strapy heels that matched perfectly. She took the elevator to the room indicated and found Derek waiting inside wearing a tux. Derek smiled as Casey gazed around the beautiful room. Inside they had a perfect view of the Ball Drop and the television was on the countdown. There were roses and candles everywhere and two chairs sitting by the window. "Okay are you going to tell me what's going on _now_?" Casey asked.

"Did you know that you're really wonderful." He began quickly, "I didn't at first but you know how sometimes you figure something out with time?" He looked at her seriously but Casey could only gape at him. "I just couldn't figure out how to tell you without you thinking it was all some kind of joke." He sighed. "So I planned all this out, and I thought New Year's would be the perfect time, kind of symbolic you know?" Derek sounded like he was getting really nervous and he began to fidget and pull at his tux. "But even though I planned all of this I still didn't know what I was going to say when you got here." He admitted, there were only two minutes until midnight.

"Derek," Casey chocked, he sounded a lot like he was confessing. "You really, are you?" She stuttered.

"You know they say the person you kiss at midnight on New Year's you'll be together forever?" He smiled nervously. Casey's eyes widened as the clock changed, eleven fifty-nine. "I get it if not this time but you know, I just didn't know how to tell you and this just seemed like something silly and romantic you would like." He rushed through it in one breath.

"Derek, I don't know what to say." Casey looked at him in shock, he had almost confessed he liked her. Casey thought about the whole day and smiled a little. "I guess everything starts somewhere." She said walking up to him and kissing him just as the announcer shouted 'Happy New Year!' Derek seemed suprised for a second but soon his arm was around her and they were really kissing. When they broke apart Derek smiled at her looking a stupid mixture of releif and happyness.

"So that means you're mine for the whole year McDonald." Derek said happily.

"If you don't screw it up Venturi." Casey said shocked to find she was happy too.


End file.
